half blood princess
by loveordeath
Summary: it takes place in England hidan is a commoner kakuzu is a prince. hidan and kakuzu were the best of friends as kids but there friend ship turns to love, will there love last of fall apart? waring : this contains yaoi/lemon,sexual themes later,and mpreg
1. prologue

**prologue **

the ibaruki family of 6 they were poor people who worked in a tailor shop  
in Britannia in the small town between oxford and London  
hidan's father hougen ibaruki and hidan's mother fukyuuyuki ibaruki  
were vary kind and good people with 4 children  
hidan ibaruki age 9, misaki ibaruki age 12 , Kazuki ibaruki age 7,and yumi ibaruki age 6  
the were barely able to afford much and with 4 children in the family it was hard at times  
there family were original in Japan but came over to Britannia for a better life.

and they had help from a vary special customer miss Jouchi Horatio the queen of Britannia  
she and the rest of her family a purchased dresses from them she was vary good friends with fukyuuyuki  
and hougen so was the king Kisame horatio

there son kakuzu horatio age 10 was friends with hidan no any of the other children there 2 other were  
too young and misaki didn't have time to talk to him a lot so hidan was a close friend of his

they spent a lot of time together as kids

"hello kakuzu." hidan said running over to kakuzu

"oh hi hidan." kakuzu said to hi younger friend kakuzu

"hello queen Jouchi." he said and bowed before her it would have been vary insulting to the queen or  
king to not do that.

"hidan you don't have to bow your family are my friends I'm okay with you not bowing." the queen said

"thank you your highness. hey kakuzu come look at this necklace I found" hidan said

"okay." kakuzu said and followed hidan into the next room

"look at this." hidan handed him it

"looks a lot like my families seal. hey hidan why did you act so nice to my mom?" kakuzu said  
it was a pendant with a triangle in a circle kakuzu had the necklace back to hidan

"cause I want her to like me better so I say around you plus you moms the queen. I wish my mom ways the queen."  
hidan said

"you really don't I mean they have all the money they could want but it's hard running an  
entire country hidan. even I get tired of it I wish I could live hear sometimes."  
kakuzu said

"you live my life you would hate it this place smells like crud and food sucks it all  
moldy and nasty." hidan said

"we give you money all the time what do you guys do with it?" kakuzu asked

"buy food and supplies for the shop." hidan said

"oh."

"one day I'll fly away from this place I'll live a happy life. nothing will be moldy or old."  
hidan said

"it could happen with time." kakuzu said

"yeah that would be nice." hidan said

"kakuzu. we have to my boy." Jouchi called for him

"yes mom. bye hidan I'll see you later." kakuzu said and left the room.

"good bye kakuzu." hidan said

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**okay this is my first time so please don't be mean and say stuff like it suck or it's crap**_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
**  
it was 6 year later

kakuzu went to over to the ibkuri's house to go see hidan but hidan had been missing for two days  
after hearing that he left back to the castle and he was siting in his room

"wonder were hidan is." kakuzu said

kakuzu heard something hit the glass window of his bedroom but ignored it an he heard it a second time then looked out  
hidan was there waving to him kakuzu couldn't help but notcid that hidan was wearing a black torn dress  
kakuzu opened the window

"what the hell hidan." kakuzu said

hidan just smiled back and griped the vines on the walls of the castles and climbed up kakuzu helped him though the window

"hidan why are you wearing a dress?" kakuzu asked

"I don't know I felt like it and I like dresses better anyways." hidan said

"o lord I swear you insane. you like pain worship a crazy god that is fake and you so stupid did you hit your head too  
many time's when you were a baby?" kakuzu asked

"you like it and your just getting shy cause I look cute right." hidan said

" NO! shut up you blabbering berk." kakuzu said

" pikey " hidan said

" you look like a munter in that dress." kakuzu said

hidan socked him in the arm

"owwwwww..." kakuzu said rubbing his arm that was turning red

"you disserved it now stop calling me name's I won't do that." hidan said

"why are you a woman? or are a homo is that why you like that dress?" kakuzu asked

"why should it matter?" hidan said

"because I want to know if you are." kakuzu said

"fine but don't tell anyone I mean anyone." hidan said

"all right I won't tell anyone." kakuzu said

hidan went over to kakuzu and kissed him on the cheek kakuzu blushed

"what are you doing!?"

"there's your answer kakuzu." hidan said

"hidan........do that again." kakuzu said

hidan kissed him on the lips this time

"do you like that?" hidan teased

"maybe I do." kakuzus face was red

hidan looked at him and embrace kakuzu

"why did you come here anyways?"

"to see you kakuzu."

"where did you go to? I looked at your house in the forest around the town I couldn't find you any were."

"I took my money I saved and ran way. I have a room I'm renting"

"why."

"my sister I can't stand misaki any more she so mean to me."

"I under stand my sister's been mean to me too. but rarely is."

"I want to leave this place somewhere we I can be happy and don't have to worry about anything but the problem is  
I can't die in immortal."

"hidan you want to die?" kakuzu asked

"yes I do I hate living ."

"oh hidan what about your family?"

"they don't care they will have more money with me gone."

"what about me?"

"kakuzu......"

"would you leave me we have been best friends for a long time. can you leave me"

"you could die with me."

"I don't want to die."

"someone's coming I have to go. "

"here." kakuzu said handing him a wad of money

"don't stave your self."

"aww thank you kuzu." hidan said and jumped down from the 2 stories window and ran off

" kakuzu who were you talking to?" mia his sister asked

"oh no one sister."

"okay you lying I heard a boy in here was it hidan?"

"NO!" kakuzu said blushing.

"I was that why your blushing. kakuzu your like an open book also I can read minds."

"fine hidan was here I talked gave him money and he left."

"and you got a kiss from him." she teased her older brother

"so..... don't tell mom."

"I won't bother oh you two will have a strong love relationship." Mia said and at her brother smiled then left

"stupid mia I hate her powers I can't keep any secrets from her." kakuzu said to himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**butter toast! thats all i have to say**_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kakuzu woke up the next morning he opened his eye and saw his albino friend smiling at him "Good morning Kakuzu. Did you sleep well last night?" Hidan whispered  
"Hidan?! What the how did you get in here?" Kakuzu asked,  
"You left your window open last night so I came up here and sneaked into your bed when you were asleep." Hidan responded, Kakuzu gaze at hidan  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" hidan asked  
"I love you." Kakuzu said and with that, he pulled hidan into a long and passionate kiss  
"Kuzu, I love you too." Hidan said, he shifted his hands though Kakuzu's raven black hair. , "I came to give you this too." Hidan said, then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket of the dress he wore, gave the paper to Kakuzu. "it the address of were I live now." Hidan said, hugged Kakuzu "hidan I'll come and see you later at the accommodation were you staying at." Kakuzu stated, hidan kissed Kakuzu on his temple. "I'll see you then Kakuzu valediction." Hidan said and climb out the window.  
"Good-bye hidan" Kakuzu said, then got dressed then exited the room to go get something to eat. "Hello Kakuzu." His father said, he was eating with his wife.  
" Good morning father why are you and mother in such a good mood?" Kakuzu asked  
"Well son the king and queen of Franc are have agreed to befriend us." kisame replied, a maid with short blond hair and blue eyes came up to Kakuzu. "Hello prince Kakuzu what would you like for breakfast this morning? " she asked  
"Good morning miss Jamie I would just like eggs and toast this morning." Kakuzu said, she nodded her head and went into the kitchen.  
"The king Madara said that he would want his daughter Itachi to marry the prince." Kisame said, Kakuzu glared at his father. "You want me to marry a woman I have never met! Father how could you I don't want to marry a woman how I never even seen!!!" Kakuzu exclaimed, jouchi had given a worried look at Kakuzu. "Husband does Kakuzu have to marry her I mean I don't want to make him do something that he will not like. Can we not offer something other than marriage to the king Madara?" jouchi questioned, she rubbed his arm, then let out a sigh. "I asked but he want his daughter to marry the prince for them to join us." Kisame said, he then scratched jouchi's left blue fox ear.  
" We need there help with things in this country but it will cost my son's happiness it isn't right but I have to go along with what you want." Jouchi said, the maid Jamie came back with Kakuzu's food and gave him the plate and silverware "thank you, Jamie" Kakuzu said, started to eat his food. "I bet she fat and old and looks like she fell of a mountain." Kakuzu said, "no she vary pretty for a young princess. She has a kind heart too I had met her the other day." Kisame said, Kakuzu fished eat his food and got up to leave. "Well I marry her then I will be king right. I do not want to be king. I wish you would understand that but you do not understand the pain of marrying one who you love not." Kakuzu said and left to hidan's residence he knocked

Kakuzu arrived around noon

He had knocked on the door a few times. A woman opened the door.  
"Allo there sir … my my if it isn't prince Kakuzu!" the woman said, Kakuzu smiled "good day to miss is hidan ibkuri here?" Kakuzu asked  
"Oh why yes he is up in the third room to the right." She said  
Kakuzu had gone up the stair way and to hidan's room.  
"Hidan? Are you there?" Kakuzu asked, hidan ran up to the door and opened it to welcome Kakuzu. "Kakuzu!" hidan said, along with hugging him. Kakuzu walked in to the room hidan locked the door and they both sat on the couch. "I'm so happy to see you Kakuzu!" hidan said, he kissed Kakuzu on the lips Kakuzu blushed " I'm happy to see you too hidan. Are you okay here?" Kakuzu asked, hidan nodded a yes, Kakuzu pulled hidan on to his lap." your so beautiful hidan I want you too be mine always and forever mine. I love you so much hidan." Kakuzu touched the back of hidan neck and down his spine hidan trembled under the touch of his lover he tried to hide his excitement but Kakuzu was making him go insane as his hand crested his pale white skin "Kakuzu….uhhhh…. I can't hide it any more please take me I love you so much take me now!" hidan uttered, then grabbed Kakuzu hand, and laid on the bed Kakuzu kissed hidans neck and ran his tong down his collar " hidan are you sure you want this?" Kakuzu questioned hidan smiled "yes this is what I want Kakuzu I want you so much I want you in me." Hidan said, hidan buried his face in Kakuzu's chest ashamed of his eagerness, Kakuzu panted heavily into hidan's ear he was becoming heard too "ahh…kuzu." hidan gasped Kakuzu pulled hidan's dress off, then took of his own clothes Kakuzu was completely naked but hidan was still had his underwear on Kakuzu licked hidan soft red lips and then he entered the mouth of hidan. Hidan took of the underpants he wore. " Suck."' Kakuzu said holding his three fingers to hidan. Hidan but therein his mouth and lathered them with saliva "Flip over hidan." Kakuzu demanded the Jashinist flipped over on to his stomach. "You know what your doing right?" hidan asked, Kakuzu stuck his first finger in hidan's entrance hidan moan as Kakuzu went in "yes my sister has book on this stuff let just say I read them in my free time." Kakuzu answered, then stuck a second finger in hidan." Ahhhhhhhhh…ahhhhh kaku.." hidan said as the fingers of his lover stretch him apart and then the third was added, hidan moaned softly Kakuzu had grabbed hidan's throbbing manhood and began to pump it, Hidan screamed in pleasure as Kakuzu did that. " You like that?" Kakuzu said, he started to go faster, hidan moans of bliss became louder as Kakuzu continued, Kakuzu pulled his fingers from hidan's entrance, replacing them with his manhood hidan cried out when he did that, also pulling his hand away from hidan's member, Kakuzu placed his hand on hidan's hips and started to pull in and out of hidan. " Ha kaku…ahhhhh go-faster please…" hidan pleaded, Kakuzu had done what his lover asked he started to go faster, hard then his black treads had winded around hidan's arms. "What…..ahhhhh are….uhhhh doing?" hidan asked, Kakuzu grunted as he stopped. "I'm sorry these are just something I was born with you probable think it's creepy that I have these treads along with my stitches." Kakuzu said, hidan turned his head around to Kakuzu. "No I like them I think they make you look sexy." Hidan whispered, Kakuzu face flushed red he pulled out of hidan, flipped him over, then entered back in hidan, hidan just winded his lover thrusted in. "Ahhhhhhhhh…. Kakuzu I'm goanna." Hidan could not continue his sentence; Kakuzu had moved faster inside his lover, hidan started to scream as he came on Kakuzu and his stomachs, hidan became tie around Kakuzu. "Hidan" Kakuzu said, hidan looked him in the eye's Kakuzu had kissed him his tong entered the mouth of hidan, Kakuzu is almost at his limits he moved a slower paste inside the albino, he was coming closer to his climax. "I…… lo..ve you …. kuku " hidan said, Kakuzu had came in side hidan, hidan left out a loud moan of contentment, Kakuzu had filled his lover with so much cum it was dripping down hidan's legs. Hidan eyes widened as Kakuzu pulled out, Kakuzu had lad him self and hidan down on the bed Kakuzu grabbed the cover and pulled them over him self and hidan, hidan had hugged Kakuzu's his lover rapped his arm's around him and they stayed there like that painting heavy. " Sorry." Kakuzu apologized, hidan looked at Kakuzu's face. "You didn't do anything wrong there's no need to be sorry." Hidan said, hidan closed his eyes, Kakuzu nuzzle hidan. " I love you hidan." Kakuzu said and closed his eye and they drifted of to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**okay this may suck cause i've never writen any form of yaoi sex befor i've tryed but they weren't that good so i hope this is good**_


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was about 9 months later,

Kakuzu and his father were discussing his marriage to the princess in the study." Father I don't want to marry that woman." Kakuzu said, his father sighed " Kakuzu my son you have to marry her if we want France to be acquaintances with us." Kisame said, Kakuzu slammed his hand down on the desk " what about you would you marry some strange woman?" Kakuzu asked, kisame stared at his feet pondering Kakuzu's question. "No but if I was for the good of my country yes. Kakuzu do not judge the girl too quick she extremely nice. I think you'll end up in love with her." Kisame said and smiled, Kakuzu was getting frustrated with this situation. " Well I don't want marry her and I'm not going to! I…..I…" Kakuzu stopped; he stood there with the sentence unfinished. "I what Kakuzu why didn't you finished what you were saying?" kisame asked, Kakuzu stood up and went to the door." Father I love someone ells I love another girl." Kakuzu said and walked out the door, kisame put his book away. "So that's why you're fighting with this subject. Now what do I do for him. Uhhhh I'm so foolish for putting him in this I should have asked him before I talked to the king but what can I do I can't back out of the deal." Kisame said, then left them room as well.

Kakuzu had run to the garden we his mother was just gazed at the flowers., Kakuzu ran up to her. " Mother I'm leaving to go see hidan I'll be back later." Kakuzu said, he had tears in his eyes jouchi had saw that he was troubled with something. "Kakuzu what's bothering you?" jouchi asked her son, Kakuzu started to cry which rarely happened, jouchi hugged her weeping son, he sat next to her on the bench. "Mum I don't want to be married to that Itachi girl I don't lover her. I love someone ells what do I do please help me father doesn't care and I don't know what to do." Kakuzu said, jouchi wiped his tears away and she hugged him again. " I'll talk some sense to him. I want you and your sister to marry who you wish to marry not a person you hardly even know never the less seen. My father tried the same with me but I ran way from them, I came to England and I met kisame one day the market I worked in. I never saw my father after that. I will not let that happen to you I will try not to anyways. Kakuzu who do you love by the way." Jouchi said, Kakuzu looked away. " A girl who is a commoner she is vary beautiful." Kakuzu said

" What ells what dose she look like?" jouchi asked, Kakuzu thought for a second.

" Well um…. okay it not a woman I love but don't tell father he'll kill me or kill hidan." Kakuzu said, jouchi patted his head. "I won't tell any one." Jouchi said

" Another thing is well hidan is…..well pregnant I know it sounds odd and I'm mad for letting myself do that to hidan but I cant undo the damage." Kakuzu said, jouchi smiled at her soon. "Go see hidan he needs you more than ever." Jouchi said, Kakuzu nodded his head and left. " I really have to stop Kakuzu from marrying that princess of France." Jouchi said and got up and went into the place.

Kakuzu had arrived to the residence were hidan was,

Kakuzu knocked on hidan's door, there was no answer Kakuzu knocked harder.

" Hidan it's me Kakuzu." Kakuzu said, there was still no answer Kakuzu could her a baby crying inside, Kakuzu had his strings go under the door and unlock it then he opened the door, hidan was past out on the bed a newborn baby was in his arms. " Hidan." Kakuzu said, then closed the door and locked it, Kakuzu had picked up the crying infant that was rapped in blankets to keep it warm. " shhhhh daddy's here it okay now." Kakuzu said, the baby quitted down and was only whimpering, Kakuzu rocked the baby gently in his arms." Hidan." Kakuzu said, he had brushed a hair from in front of his lover's closed eyes, Hidan had moved his arm to find his baby. "Kakuzu where's my child?" hidan asked, then opened his eyes to see Kakuzu holding the bundle which infant was rapped in. "here" Kakuzu said and hidan cradled his child. "it needs you more then me." Kakuzu said, Kakuzu looked around the room and saw were there was a vast puddle of blood. "Hidan did you give birth in here?" Kakuzu asked, hidan nodded his head and looked at his child " what do you want to name her? I'm not good with names" hidan asked, " how about mitsukai?" Kakuzu said, hidan smiled "I sounds vary pretty I think that would be a good name for her." hidan agreed, " how did you give birth to her by your self?" Kakuzu asked, hidan sighed "well see the knife over there I cut my stomach open and I pulled her out of me then stitched my stomach back up. It hurt like hell but I guess it was worth It." hidan said, then hand mitsukai to her father. " I'm sorry I wasn't here for you hidan." Kakuzu said, Kakuzu rocked the infant in his arms lightly, the mitsukai smiled as she looked at her father, mitsukai had red eyes like her mom but around the white part it was black, she had her mother skin but Kakuzu's stitches and she had a few wisp of black hair. "She so cute she got your eye hidan your beautiful crimson eyes but cursed with my stitches." Kakuzu said, "no your stitches are not a curs I love them." Hidan said, Kakuzu smiled at hidan. "Thank you hidan." Kakuzu said, hidan kissed Kakuzu. "Well it's a good thing I went and got you a crib and other things for her." Kakuzu said, hidan nodded "thank you for buying me that stuff and the dresses." Hidan said, "well I try not to spend too much I like to keep money." Kakuzu said, hidan lend on him, "I love you Kakuzu." Hidan said, " I love you too." Kakuzu said, Kakuzu rubbed hidan shoulder with his free hand.

Then there was knocking on the door. "Kakuzu are you there?" a female voice said

"Mia?" Kakuzu asked, "yes it me mia you have to come back to the place quickly. Mum and dad want to talk to about the arranged marriage." Mia said, Kakuzu just stood still he was frozen almost, Kakuzu had never told hidan about his arranged marriage to Itachi. "What Kakuzu you marring a woman and you never told me!" hidan yelled, it scared mitsukai and she was wailing now, Kakuzu tried to clam her down, hidan started to hit Kakuzu." Let go of my child she dosen't love you!" hidan yelled, tears fell for hidan's eyes as Kakuzu gave back mitsukai. " Hidan please I've tried to tell my father that I didn't want to marry her he don't care he's forcing me to marry her. I didn't tell you cause I thought you wouldn't love me." Kakuzu said, " Kakuzu I will always love but I want you to tell me these things but hiding them from me is what hate most. I know you would never cheat on me your too kind to." Hidan said, Kakuzu smiled to hidan, mitsukai stopped crying, " I have to go I'll be back hidan Take care good care of mitsukai. Bye mitsukai." Kakuzu said, he kissed hidan and placed a kiss gently on mitsukai forehead, mitsukai reached out for her father but he walked away.

Kakuzu left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**yay! mpreg. we need more of it. **_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Kakuzu walked in to the palace his mother and father we sitting on the throne. Madara the king of France, Yuri the queen of France, Sasuke the younger daughter princess and there eldest daughter princess Itachi were there too, "Kakuzu this is Itachi." kisame said, Kakuzu winced "no" he said to himself, Itachi looked over to Kakuzu, " hello there Kakuzu." She said, Kakuzu waved his hand to her," Kakuzu looked away from her as he walked up to his father. "Why?" Kakuzu said, kisame looked at Kakuzu, "I'm sorry there was nothing else I could do." Kisame whispered, Kakuzu clenched his fists, then walked over to his mother. "Mum I need to talk to you." Kakuzu sighed, jouchi nodded her head and walked out of the room with Kakuzu. "What did you to tell me my dear son?" jouchi asked, Kakuzu looked at the ground shying away from his mothers cerulean blue eyes. " Mother hidan has birthed my child today. What do I do for hidan? I'm so stupid for doing this to him. I wish I never loved him." Kakuzu said in anguish, jouchi hugged her son, Kakuzu was actually trebling from the regret for what fell upon hidan. " Kakuzu I don't know how to untangle the strings of the mess you have stumbled into." She muttered, Kakuzu walked away from his mother. " I wish to die now I can't take this any more! I'm going to kill my self tonight!" Kakuzu growled, jouchi put her hand on Kakuzu's shoulder " no there's no need to hurt your self like that you can still see hidan." Jouchi said, she smiled at him. " When you leave to see hidan I can make a clone of my self to look like you and I'll trick that Itachi girl to think it is you and you can see hidan as much as you want." She said, Kakuzu nodded a yes. "Thank you mom." Kakuzu said and hugged his mother once again.

They walked back into the throne room.

" Ah Kakuzu my son you will be wedded with madam Itachi tomorrow" kisame said, Kakuzu looked at his father. "Yes father. I guess with that it is done and we shall be wedded tomorrow at noon." Kakuzu said, Itachi looked at Kakuzu then smiled to him, Kakuzu sighed and walked away, Kakuzu went to the study and started to write a letter.

_**To my Dearest Hidan,**_

_**I am sorry for not telling you about me being wedded to that ugly old hag**_

_**The princess of France but I thought you would hate me, please forgive me**_

_**My love I wish that I did not have to marry her, I rather marry hidan**_

_**The wedding is tomorrow. If you wish to come, you may my love but it may hurt**_

_**You to see me marry another. I'm so sorry for what has happened but my father but me in to this mess. If you wish to bring any one with you, you may. Only thing is do not tell any one about our child they will kill it. That is something I do not want happening to her. The only one who knows is my mother and she is good at keeping a closed door on such things. Well that all I had to say to you love. I love you Hidan and Mitsukai. I hope that you will understand my dilemma I am in.**_

_**I love my dear hidan,**_

_**Kakuzu**_

Kakuzu put the letter in to an envelope, then got up and went to find his pet fox mikazuki, he fond her in his parents room sleeping on the bed, Kakuzu pet the sleeping fox and she awoke. " Mikazuki take this to the emerald lace apartments." Kakuzu said mikazuki got off the bed and transformed into a woman with blue hair similar to jouchi's but it was cut medium short, she had one stripe near the side of her right and left eyes and the same moon as jouchi's, her eyes were two different colors one was a honey color and the other was cobalt blue, and wore blue armor and silver chain mail. "yes Kakuzu I will take it there who is it for?" she asked, Kakuzu replied. "Hidan."

She nodded her head "I will take this to hidan." She said, Kakuzu handed the letter to her and she opened the window and jumped down and ran to go give the letter to hidan. Kakuzu walked out of the room, then walked down the hall. " Hidan I'm sorry." He said to himself, he herd people talking in the room to the right he walked in there he saw his mother, kisame his father, pein, zetsu, konan and Alex they were sitting at a table in the room and got up to hug him." Hello aunt konan." Kakuzu greeted her, she smiled. "I head all about how your marrying princess Itachi you must be so happy, Kakuzu looked at her. "No I'm not happy about it I don't like her at all." Kakuzu said, pein looked at Kakuzu. "That sad your going to have to marry her and you don't like her. " pein sympathized. " I feel bad too." Zet said, "I don't" su responded "su don't be like that it must be hard for him." Zet said, that but su in her place she just groaned in disagreement

" What can I do I have to may her but thank you anyways. I'm going to go." Kakuzu said

"I feel bad for the boy too I mean having to marry some one that he barely knows. Its poignant why are you making marry her if he dosen't love her?" Alex said , kisame looked at Alex it's for England If he is wedded to her we and France are going to end or conflict. What ells do I do?" kisame asked. "You could marry Itachi." Su said, pein grabbed Su's hand "stop it su you're being mean now that's not right." Pein whispered to su. "Fine I'll stop then." Su said, pein replied "thank you su."

"I'm leavening I don't want to talk about it it's bad enough as it is." Kakuzu said, then walked out of the room, then went to his room, and laid on the bed. "Hidan." He said, closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

_**(Note: Deidara is only 17 in this and sasori is 18.)**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Mikazuki had reached the emerald lace apartment were hidan was at she knocked on the door a woman opened the door she had blue turquoise eye, golden blond hair, and was wearing a lilac dress with an apron that was white. " Hello miss." The lady said.

"Hello I have come to give this too hidan ibkuri." Mikazuki said, the handed the letter to the blonde." Ah this is for hidan I will give this to him at once." She said.

" Let hidan know it's for Kakuzu. Well that's all I came her for so good day to you mamma." Mikazuki said, and then walked away from the door, the woman closed the door, the blonde's husband walked down the stairs. He had short red hair, silver gray eyes.

" Who was at the door Deidara?" the man asked, Deidara turned around.

"Oh just a woman came to give this letter to hidan that's all " Deidara said, and walked up the stairs sasori fallowed Deidara, they got to hidan's room, Deidara knocked on the door.

" Hidan I have a letter for you." Deidara said, and knocked again, hidan opened the door, hidan looked as if he had been for several hours, he was cradling his baby in his arms, the infant's eye were closed and was not moving.

" Deidara something wrong with her." Hidan was shaking with fear as he spoke, Deidara looked at hidan with grief.

"Oh no let me see her." Deidara said, and handed the letter to sasori, hidan let Deidara hold mitsukai, Deidara closed her eyes and chakra was admitted from her hand she but it on the infant's head.

"Hidan she's sick. She is ruining a " Deidara said, hidan hit his hand agents the wall. "It's okay I can heal her." Deidara said, and green chakra was glowing from dei's hand, she moved it around the child's head, mitsukai opened her eyes, and then started to cry.

"She got sick cause you didn't feed her, hidan looked confused.

"You have to feed a baby they die if you don't didn't your mom tell you about this stuff?un!?" Deidara asked.

"No she never told me about anything for a baby." Hidan said, Deidara handed the child back to its mother.

"Well you have to give her milk. You know you and Kakuzu shouldn't have had her then you aren't ready." Deidara said, hidan looked away from her.

"I know I shouldn't but I didn't know this would happen now I have her. The lest I can do is make mitsukai happy." Hidan said.

" I think that's the best you can do. Just go on with life make you and you child happy. Kakuzu will still see you he has for the last 9 months hasn't he." Sasori said, hidan nodded his head.

"I can help you out too hidan I know if you go home something terrible will happen. Kakuzu can only help you so little but look my mother has given you this room to live in and at lest your not like some who have nothing but a " Deidara said.

" Your right Deidara and sasori thank you." hidan said and wiped his tears away.

"Oh yeah here." Sasori said and gave the letter to hidan, hidan put it on the couch.

"I'll read it letter can you please feed her for me Deidara?" hidan asked

"I don't " Deidara said, hidan handed mitsukai to Deidara, the child looked at Deidara and started to cry.

"I don't think she likes you." sasori said, Deidara stuck her tongue out at sasori, and then mitsukai graped deidara's long bangs on the right side of her face and started to pull on them.

"OWWWWW stop it! un!" Deidara utter, hidan started to laugh.

"She's doing what ever it takes for you to let go of her." Hidan said, Deidara glared at hidan.

"Then make her stop it hurts like heck. un!" Deidara said, hidan put the letter down, and walked over to Deidara.

"Look mommy's here deidei's not going to hurt you she's mommy's friend." Hidan said, mitsukai let go of deidara's hair and gripped her mother finger.

"Maybe you should just hold her she dosen't want me she wants you." Deidara said, and looked over at sasori. "Okay I'll take her but can you come with me?" hidan said, Deidara nodded a yes.

Then they walked down stairs

**---------------The next day at sundown -------------------**

_Kakuzu was getting ready for the wedding_

"Hidan I'm sorry." Kakuzu said as he gazed at twilight sky, Kakuzu was almost ready for his wedding even though he did not want to be, he walked out of his room and walked into the throne room

"Kakuzu are you okay my son?" kisame asked, as he entered the room.

"No I hate that woman I don't want her." Kakuzu said, kisame walked to his son and put his hand on Kakuzu's shoulder.

" Is there another you love?" kisame asked, Kakuzu looked at his feet.

"Mother told you didn't she." Kakuzu said, kisame looked confused.

"About what?" kisame asked.

"About…….. oh never mind. Maybe I do love another but I cannot love that person it just a dream to be with that person and dreams are just dream they do not survive in reality. I was stupid to be with hi….any ways just stupid to think I could love such a person." Kakuzu said, kisame sighed.

"Kakuzu only you can make you dreams a reality you control that. Have faith and you will succeed in time. Maybe you cannot be with that person now but in time you will. You will find your true happiness with you true lover." Kisame said, Kakuzu nodded.

"Your right father I think out of all the things you have said to me that is something that will help me forever. Thank you." Kakuzu said, kisame smiled.

"Your welcome my son. Well here comes jouchi, Itachi so I guess we should be off soon." Kisame said, Kakuzu nodded a yes

They all walked out of the castle

**-----------At the cathedral were the wedding was being held------------**

Hidan was wearing a red outfit on. (He would have worn a dress but kisame and jouchi were going to be there and it would have been strange.)

He was out side waiting for Kakuzu to arrive,

The king and queens royal stagecoach came up along with other stagecoaches, some people who were walking, hidan knew Kakuzu was there.

Kakuzu and Itachi walked out of the carriage

"Kakuzu!" hidan said and ran up to Kakuzu

"Hello hidan." Kakuzu said, then smiled.

"It's good to see you again my friend." Hidan said.

"It's been along time hasn't it I'm glad that you got my letter to come here." Kakuzu said, hidan looked into his lovers eyes.

"I'm happy that you asked me to come here." Hidan said

_After a few minutes of waiting around Kakuzu and hidan went unknowingly off to an area of large tress and buses_

Kakuzu hugged hidan, then started to kiss him, hidan arms went around Kakuzu hips, Kakuzu's tough entered hidan's mouth, hidan's face was turning red, and Kakuzu pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" hidan asked, Kakuzu smiled.

"Cause of this." Kakuzu said, and then forced his hand into hidan's pants.

"No Kakuzu ……stop…. we should not do this ….not…here….." hidan said.

"Shut up you little masochist." Kakuzu said, he started to stroke hidan's manhood,

Hidan was panting.

"Kakuzu……s…..stop." hidan said, Kakuzu ignored it and counted what he was doing.

"Kakuzu?" a female voice said.

"Oh fuck!" Kakuzu said, pulling his hand away from hidan.

"What?" hidan asked?

"It's that damn Itachi she's looking for me. She'll now know that were messing around shit!" Kakuzu panicked.

" No she won't I'll leave." Hidan said

"You sure?" Kakuzu asked hidan nodded.

"I just came here to see you. I did and I really do not want to watch you get married to the wench." Hidan said.

"Okay hidan oh mitsukai is she okay?" Kakuzu asked, hidan grabbed Kakuzu's hand

"Yes or little baby is fine." Hidan said, Kakuzu kissed him.

"Good bye my love."

"I'll see you kazu." Hidan said and ran off.

Good-bye hidan.

_**_________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**sorry if this took a long time to post i've been pilled up with work and some other things so i didn't have time to finsh it fast but at lest i was able to get to it this week.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It has been 2 week that has been wedded to Itachi. I detestation her I just hate her she's so cold never smiles unless she's talking to me, it just indignities me to be with her and no hidan.. I desire to be him to be with me, he smiles even when he's poignant, sometime can be a tad exasperating but any one is capable of be like that.

I cannot stand her any more………

I yearn for her to vanish out of my life……

I am going to murder her.

**-----in Kakuzu and itachi's room----**

Kakuzu was looking at a picture of hidan. "Hidan I miss you." Kakuzu said looking the portrait, he felt like crying from the pain of not being able to see his lover.

Itachi noticed that Kakuzu was depressed about something, She went over to him and put her arm on his shoulder" Kakuzu are you okay you seem so troubled." Itachi said, she looked at the picture of hidan. "I'm sorry I just want to see my friend he and I were good friends and I just miss him so." Kakuzu said, then put the picture down by his bedside.

"Do you want to go see him?" Itachi asked, Kakuzu nodded a yes. "I would enjoy to go see hidan." Kakuzu said, Itachi put her and on Kakuzu face and looked at him in the eyes.

"Kakuzu look into my eyes and tell me do you abhorrence me?" Itachi inquired, her eye started to change to a crimson red color and be came the sharingan, Kakuzu stared into her eyes "no I love you Itachi I love you more than any thing." He said but it was almost as if he was in a trance. "Then you will stay hear with me forever and you will always be in love with me!" Itachi demanded, Kakuzu shacked his head with a no and he broke the spell Itachi was using with her eyes. "no! no!no!no! Itachi leave me alone I will tell you now and put this in you head. I Do Not Love You! I love another." Kakuzu declare, itachi's body and mind was in shock, her eye were watering up and she started to weep, Kakuzu just ran out of the room and he was going to go see his real lover.

"Kakuzu! You will be mine! Who ever is the woman you love I will find her and have her head! I was in love with you from the first day I saw you and now will have you I'm all ready married to you." Itachi said.

Kakuzu had reached his way to where hidan was residing at he knocked on the door to hidan's room.

"Hello" hidan said when opening the door.

"Hidan may I come in here?" Kakuzu asked, hidan nodded and Kakuzu walked in closing the door behind him. Hidan when over to his baby and held her in his arms.

"It's been 2 weeks since we talked. Are you okay you don't look well at all." Hidan said, and put his free hand on Kakuzu's cheek of his face.

"No I hate that woman I was forced to be nuptial to." Kakuzu said, hidans hand rubbed along the stitches of Kakuzu's face, oh how Kakuzu loved to feel hidan's touch once again he loved his uke so much he didn't know why but just him hidan was the same, it just seemed so right even if they were the same gender it didn't matter to them their love was right. "I'm so sorry Kakuzu I wish there was something I could do for you…. for us" hidan replied, hidan truly did feel his pain of this, I now seemed as if there world were falling a part the love that was just being to breath is now dieing. Hidan rocked mitsukai gently in his arms she was looking at here daddy now her amethyst eyes just stared at here father, Kakuzu noticed that she was looking at him, Kakuzu looked back at her and he poked her vary softly on her forehead, She giggled and her little hand grabbed on to one of his fingers. Hidan smiled " she know you're her father she dosen't like anyone else except me and you. Deidara tries to pick her up put she just screams and wails about it. Sasori just doesn't even try to pick her up he think that she will pull his hair out cause she tried doing that with Deidara.". Kakuzu looked at hidan and laughed, "My mum said I was like that when I was a baby.". Hidan looked back at his child "I sure do miss my mother." Hidan said.

"Why don't you go see her?" Kakuzu asked, hidan shrugged "why she didn't come look for me." Hidan said.

"Oh she didn't!? Why doesn't she care." Kakuzu said.

"No unlike your mum mine doesn't care for me she just had me so they can have more workers that they didn't have to pay." Hidan said, mitsukai was picking up that her mommy was hurt and up set then she stated to whine. "Ssssshhhh it's okay I'm here don't cry. I wonder if she's hungry." Hidan said.

"I think she knew you were sad actually." Kakuzu said

"I don't know she always needs something food, being held or something. She really is a lot of work." Hidan said, Kakuzu nodded, then said " I feel bad having to leave a this on you hidan I'm so sorry if I could I would take care of her but I can't" Kakuzu said, hidan rubbed his arm. "It's fine Deidara helps me so I'm okay yeah I get tired but if I didn't take care of her she would die. I cannot do that to her I made her and I will take care of her she depends on me." Hidan said, and rocked mitsukai once again.

" I'm going to stay with you to night I don't want to go back. I would to abscond from all of this one day just get away from it all and be with you, mitsukai. That would be so nice." Kakuzu said.

"But what if the try looking for you?" hidan asked, Kakuzu smiled.

"I'll make a clone of myself. I never told you this but I have five hearts. I can have a demon of the heart some out of me and it can turn it's self into me. It is in a way me so it will act just like me." Kakuzu said.

"That's interesting I wish I could do that. Hey maybe you can just leave your clone over there and you can stay with me!" hidan said, Kakuzu scratched his head. "That's a good idea hidan I could do that." Kakuzu said, hidan smiled. "Then we can be together all the time." Hidan said

"Yes we can okay I'm going to send it over now." Kakuzu said, he got up and he took off his coat and shirt, the stitches on his back came undone and one of the heart demons came out, and it turned into Kakuzu, and left, Kakuzu put his shirt and coat back on.

"Now we don't have to apprehension about anything hidan we can now stay together I can discuses my self went we go out to." Kakuzu said, and hidan looked at Kakuzu.

"I hope this would last forever but I think It will be short lived."

"don't say stuff like that we can make this last."

_**_____________________________________________________  
**_

_**A little bit longer and I'm trying to work on this more but still busy with thing around my house and in my life so yeah just trying to get stuff done is all. But I hope you liked this! I hope it not crappy or any thing. yay family bonding ....bond james bond -_-' why did that come into my head?**_


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

(one week later)

The had sunset it was dark outside only a few people were rooming the streets outside of the residence that hidan and Kakuzu stayed at, hidan was on the bed as was Kakuzu with his baby sound a sleep hidan cradle the infant in his arms, Kakuzu was sleeping too but hidan's eyes remand opened as he watched his baby sleep and would look over at Kakuzu once in a while.

"she will die" hidan said and moved out the bed slowly, careful not to wake Kakuzu or mitsukai.

Hidan had picked up a knife that was inside the desk, then jumped out of the window and landed on his feet to the castle, It took hidan several minutes. He had got up to Kakuzu and Itachi bedroom, Itachi was sleeping on her back and the clone Kakuzu was sleeping with his back turned to her, Hidan had looked at Itachi's sleeping body then took the knife and pierced it right though her heart, Before her blood could stain the bed hidan picked up the body and tossed it out the window, and closed the window and got down, he put the knife back were the wound was and put her hand around it to look like she killed her self and then left the area.

Hidan had headed back to his home were Kakuzu and mitsukai were. Hidan had got back into his room and got back in to bed carefully.

"I did it I killed her she is out of my way now." Hidan thought, he smiled as he looked at Kakuzu who was sound asleep, and kissed him on the forehead.

"good night , love" hidan said softly and fell asleep with his lover and child.

The next day mia and her father had found the body of Itachi dead were hidan had left her from last night Itachi looked so peaceful in death for some strange reason when the king and princess had toll the queen what happened she did look astonished.

" Itachi could have killed her self." Jouchi said, kisame agreed that it could have been that but he suggested that they speak with Kakuzu about this situation. The king and queen had gone to their son's room were he was looking outside.

" Kakuzu may we talk to you." jouchi asked, Kakuzu nodded a yes to his mother, he walked over to her.

"Kakuzu you know about Itachi's death now and we would like to ask you did Itachi kill her self?" kisame asked his son, Kakuzu looked at his father his eyes looked almost lifeless because this was the clone.

"Itachi was unhappy and was depressed. I believe that she killed her I think she was miserable being with me as was I with her……. how dose love blossom if the is nothing to start with?…….. we went connecting we were not compatible " Kakuzu said, kisame looked at jouchi she wisped to him " he's telling the truth I can't detect any fear or change of heartbeat from him." Kisame looked back at Kakuzu.

"Well I guess all we can do now is have a funeral for her and bid her farewell to the afterlife." Kisame stated

"yes that's all we can do for Itachi." Kakuzu said, he looked back outside "may I marry a new wife now that she is dead can I marry the one I want to be with?" Kakuzu asked

"yes after the funeral you may talk to the one you want to make your wife and from there you and her can decide when you want your wedding day. You'll now be much happy if your with the one who you truly love force in your self to be with some one you don't love is wrong Kakuzu please forgive us for making you marry Itachi. Your father and me have been regretting that we did that to you were sorry that we have done this to you." jouchi apologized.

" It's fine I'm just upset that Itachi went to this point now." Kakuzu said

"I'm sorry too my son I guess well leave you alone now." Kisame said, he left along with jouchi

"Hidan you freed me from these chains that Itachi had placed around me thank you….." Kakuzu said, then he opened the window, climbed down the vines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clone of Kakuzu had gone back to the original Kakuzu, turned back into a heart demon and went back in side Kakuzu's back were it was sealed in once again.

Hidan had already explained to Kakuzu what he did.

"well hidan I guess we'll always be together now." Kakuzu said, hidan smiled to him " we will Kakuzu forever our love will last." Hidan agreed, hidan looked at mitsukai she smiled at her mother. "and mitsukai will have a good home now I won't have to worry so much about her." Hidan said, Kakuzu nodded his head.

Kakuzu pulled hidan into a kiss. it was a tender but warm kiss hidan had blushed. Kakuzu had pressed his tong agents hidan's lips begging for entrance. Slowly hidan submitted to him and the hid kissed for a long time. When Kakuzu broke the kiss hidan looked sad "why did you stop?" hidan asked, Kakuzu looked into hidans beautiful pink eyes. "Because I want to thank you once again hidan you have brought so much happiness into my life and I love hidan….. I love you so much I never ever want to see you hurt and I will always protect you. You helped me free my self and I am so grateful to you. I'll never go with some one else ever again." Kakuzu said

"Don't get all sentimental on me now Kakuzu." Hidan joked

"still thank you."


End file.
